13
by F91
Summary: Tweleve little princesses, looking for some fun. Then there was 13. Soon there'll be none. Complete. Tiny hints of AkaneKazu, YukarikoIshigami, YukinoHaruka, AkiraTakumi, ShizNat. MaiTate.
1. Golgo 13

At the bar named Rorschach, an agent of the Searss Foundation waited at a table. Moments later, a man joined him.

"Ah, right on time. Just like your reputation." The agent said. He offered out his hand, but the stone faced man didn't move. The agent soon lowered his hand. "You may call me John Smith. It's a pleasure to meet you." The other man remained silent, his steely eyes almost demanding that Smith get to the point. "Down to business then." Smith passed a folder across the table. "In this folder you'll find detailed information on your targets. There are twelve total. Take them out swiftfully and do try not to bring attention to yourself." The other man opened the folder and studied the twelve photographs within. "Don't let their looks fool you. They took out a fully trained and armed military force by themselves. They're truly monsters. They've caused my employers considerable amounts of grief, which is why we want them eliminated. We'll pay you three million up front," Smith slowly passed over a briefcase. The man looked inside and counted the money. "And afterwards we'll pay you another million per head. What do you say, Mister Duke Tougou?" Tougou took the briefcase and the folder and stood.

"I'll take that as a sign of your acceptance." Smith grinned. "We're expecting great things from you, Golgo 13."


	2. Akane Higurashi

Akane Higurashi sat in the blackened room. Not even moonlight entered through the singular window. That's all her world was. Darkness. Ever since her Kazu-kun was taken away from her. Everyday she screamed for them to give him back. She screamed until her voice was hoarse. Screamed until it wasn't physically possible anymore. Some day the nightmare will be over. Soon Kazu-kun will free himself, break in and rescue her. If not, surely some one would take pity on her and reunite them. Every time there was a sound at the door, she'd spring to attention; certain that her Kazu-kun would throw open the door and take her into his arms. It was never the case though. The door only opened when an orderly came to bring her her meal. Tonight, the door opened several hours after meal time. Akane's head sprang up hopefully.

"Kazu-kun?!" She asked desperately. However, the figure at the door was far too large to be her Kazu-kun. The man entered and looked at Akane with his grim features. He was no orderly. "Where's Kazu-kun?!" Akane pleaded. "Please, take me to Kazu-kun! Let me see Kazu-kun again!"

The man before her silently reached into his coat. Moonlight peeked out from behind the clouds and reflected off the silver object he withdrew. He put the gun up to Akane's forehead.

"Please…" Akane raved, tears streaming down her face. "Take me to where Kazu-kun is!"

Golgo 13 pulled the trigger and Akane went to her lover.

And then there were eleven.


	3. Nao Yuuki

Nao Yuuki waited at her usual spot. Soon the next chump she lured would arrive, and then she'd take him to a secluded spot and rob him for everything he had. It was a surprisingly simple process, a true testament to the worthlessness of the male species.

Easy money.

No second sooner or later than the promised time, a large man approached her. He silently stood before her.

"Hi! I'm Julia. You must be Hildebrant." Nao looked him bottom to top. 'Hm… Classy suit. He must be totally loaded.' Nao couldn't believe her luck, but when she met his eyes, she froze. His hard eyes seemed to bore a hole right through her. She couldn't help but squirm under his unrelenting gaze. Nao tried to keep it together and act her usual routine. "Hey, I know this great place where we can be alone together. Let's go!" She went to take his arm, but he deftly stepped away. He remained silent and continued staring at her. Nao continued feeling bothered. "A… A little shy are you? Just follow me then." She some how felt that showing her back to this man was a really bad idea, but the promise of riches was too tempting. She began leading him to her usual warehouse.

Nao could still feel his eyes on her as he followed behind her. It was a rather cool night, but she was feeling surprisingly hot. 'Wha…. What's with this guy?' She pondered. She glanced over her shoulder at him. She met his eyes again, but quickly looked away. 'It's…. it's like he can see right through me… like I'm completely naked before him… Pull yourself together Nao! He's just another mark. He's the same as those other men. The same as the one who did that to mom… But… why?! Why do I feel so hot?' Nao noticed that most of the heat originated from between her legs. 'Oh God, why am I so turned on?!' Nao's hand subconsciously started heading to her crotch. She could practically feel the man's gaze zero in on her moving hand. It felt even sharper than before. Nao caught herself and moved her hand back to her side. The man's gaze went back to the way it was before. 'Ma… Maybe it'll be alright if I have some fun with him before I get down to business…' Nao bit on her lip in an attempt to suppress her lust. This wasn't like her at all. Men were all supposed to be worthless scum, but this guy… It was almost like she just couldn't control her animal instincts.

By the time they arrived at the warehouse, Nao's panties were already damp. When she was sure they were alone, she practically jumped at him. The man's hand quickly went into his jacket. "Let's do it right now!" Nao pleaded. "Shoot it inside me!"

Golgo took out his gun and put it to Nao's temple. Nao looked at the weapon with a crazed laugh.

"That's not what I meant…"

And then there were ten.


	4. Shiho Munakata

Shiho Munakata sat upright in her hospital bed. For circumstances she couldn't control, her beloved onii-chan had to go home for the day. Shiho couldn't help but think how wonderful it was to have Yuuichi all to herself again. It was back to the way it was supposed to be. The way it was before _she_ showed up. That thieving cat. But that didn't really matter anymore. Being attacked by that monster was a blessing in disguise.

"Ms Munakata! It's time for lunch!" Came the nurse's voice.

"Ok!" Shiho replied. The nurse entered with a tray of food.

"Oh? Mr Tate is gone already?" The nurse inquired.

"Yeah, onii-chan had some stuff he had to go do."

"That boy rarely leaves your side." The nurse giggled. "Such a wonderful boyfriend you have." Shiho covered her face in over exaggerated embarrassment.

"I'm the most important person in the world to him after all, hehehehe." The nurse set up the food tray on the bed and placed Shiho's lunch in front of her.

"Would you like me to open the window today as well?" She asked.

"Yes please." Shiho replied. The nurse pulled down the window.

"A nice breeze today." The nurse said. "It'll definitely help get rid of that hospital smell for awhile." Shiho picked up her plastic cutlery.

"Thanks for the food!" She said before digging in. The nurse smiled and left the room. When Shiho opened her mouth wide to take a big bite, she felt something fly down her throat. She reflexively swallowed and began coughing. "Ew! I think some bug just flew down my mouth!" She took a large gulp of water and shivered. "Gross!" Suddenly losing her appetite, Shiho pushed the rest of her food away. "Maybe I should have kept that window closed after all…" Sighing, she laid down in the bed. "I feel tired for some reason… I guess I'll take a nap. I'm sure when I wake up, onii-chan will be sitting over me!" Shiho giggled and closed her eyes.

Golgo put his modified M16 back into its case. One might consider shooting a poison pellet through a hospital window into some one's mouth, especially against the wind, to be an impossible feat. However, Golgo 13's specialty was making the impossible, possible.

That day, Shiho had a dream about being with her beloved onii-chan. It was a dream from which she would never wake.

And then there were nine.


	5. Yukariko Sanada

Yukariko Sanada sat alone in the church. The house of God, the place where evil should not enter. Yukariko wondered if she should even be there. In her mind, she couldn't even more of a failure as a nun. Not only had she failed to provide guidance to any of the students, she failed to notice Father Greer's evils, and she also fell victim to her carnal desires, something she vowed never to do when she took up the cloth. Certainly the Holy Father would never forgive such a sinful woman. As she pondered how to seek redemption, the large church doors open.

As it was late at night, Yukariko expected to see Mr Ishigami enter. Instead, a large man in an expensive looking suit stood before her. Yukariko couldn't hide her surprise. "Can… Can I help you?" She asked. The man just stood there. Yukariko could feel his fierce stare burn her.

Almost like hellfire.

As she looked into those eyes, she knew exactly who it was that stood before her.

"The… the devil!" Yukariko said in a terrified whisper. She knew God had forsaken her and that she was now completely at Satan's mercy. She began backing away, but soon her back was pinned against the alter. The man in the suit advanced towards her, so she did the only thing she could think of. She dropped to her knees and began praying.

"Dear Lord, please spare me! I know I have sinned, but please, forgive me!" She said, tears streaming down her face. "Please save me from the devil!" The man went to reach into his jacket, but a shout stopped him.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARD!" Art teacher Wataru Ishigami charged at the man from behind, brandishing one of the church's candlesticks. Before Ishigami could strike, the man spun around, his large fist connecting with Ishigami's jaw. A sickening crunch echoed through the empty church. Ishigami flew back several feet, slamming into the pews, breaking them in half. The lit candlestick landed near the curtains, and in mere moments the church was ablaze.

Yukariko was frozen in fear at the sight before her. The devil stood over the prone form of her lover as fire raged in the background. The beast's back was to her, and she mustered up as much courage as she could. She had to resist this demon to the very end. She summoned her Element and shakily aimed the bow and arrow. She couldn't afford to make a precise shot, so she just let her arrow fly.

It only took Golgo 0.17 seconds to spin around, avoid the arrow, draw his gun, and put a bullet into the nun's head. Yukariko fell backwards onto the alter, her arms spread out. Golgo then turned to the moaning teacher, and put a bullet into his temple. Golgo wiped his prints from the gun's handle and placed it into Ishigami's hand. He then left the church as if nothing happened. The building continued to burn throughout the night.

And then there were eight.


	6. Midori Sugiura

Midori Sugimura hung off Yohko Sagisawa as the pair made their way down the street.

Midori was completely shitfaced.

"How can I be a hero of justice if I can't transform?" She slurred. "I yell HENSHIN and SET UP and nothing happens!"

"Yes, it's rather troublesome isn't it…" Yohko said flatly. "Why do you always have to get so wasted?"

"Drunk? I'm not drunk! I'm not allowed to drink! I'm only seventeen!"

"Oi, oi…"

"Nyahahaha!" Midori laughed. Suddenly, a sobering chill ran up her body. She removed her arm from her friend's neck. "… Yohko, go on without me."

"Eh? What are you saying? You can barely walk, how are you supposed to get back?"

"I'll be fine!" Midori said with as much cheer as she could manage. "I just need to go check on something!"

"Ok then…" Yohko moved away hesitantly. "You sure you'll be fine?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine! Go on!" Yohko hesitated again, but finally went on her way. Midori went in the opposite direction. She ducked into a nearby alley, crossed a busy street, and made her way into a nearby building. Once inside, she climbed up the stairs until she arrived at the roof. She walked into the center of the roof and faced the door. She summoned her labrys.

"Alright, I know you've been following me. Show yourself, villain!" Midori declared with a level of fanfare.

He emerged from the shadows: a large man with a rocky face. He walked forward and stood a few feet away from Midori.

"Hey there big guy. You know it's not polite to stalk little girls at night." The man made no reply. "What, no villain speech? No 'This is the end for you, gorgeous, wonderful, fantastic, beauty Midori-sama!'?" The man did not look amused. "You know, some girls may like the strong, silent type, but I don't… Though I must admit you are a good looking old guy." Midori grinned dumbly, her preference for older men shining through. She shook those thoughts out of her head. "What an evil man you are, trying to sway the heart of a young maiden! Prepare yourself!" Midori assumed a combat position.

Neither of them moved. If movies had taught her anything, Midori knew that whoever made the first move would lose.

Golgo must not have seen those movies, as he moved first. He went for what Midori assumed would be a gun. She spun her labrys in front of her. Golgo drew his gun with his usual lightning quickness. He fired, but the spinning Element blocked the bullet. Golgo fired again, but with the same result. Midori charged, her axe still spinning.

"ORAAA!!" She shouted. Golgo fired once more, but the bullet was deflected again. "You're mine!" Midori gripped the labrys with both hands and brought it down. Golgo jumped to the side, avoiding the strike. He went to fire again, but Midori swung her Element horizontally, catching the gun in the barrel. Golgo discarded his half of the gun and jumped back. "Time for the finishing blow!" Midori jumped forward, her labrys raised, turned so she would strike with the blunt side.

When Golgo dodged to the side, Midori found herself leaning over the waist high railing, looking down on the busy city street below.

"Eh?" Was all she could get out before she felt a strong hand on her back. One little push was all it took to send her over the edge. As the sidewalk quickly approached, all Midori could think was 'I'm sorry Professor, I won't be able to hand in my thesis on time…'

And then there were seven.


	7. Yukino Kikukawa

Yukino Kikukawa listened as other students gossiped.

"Hey, did you hear?" One asked.

"About what?" Another replied.

"What happened with Ishigami the art teacher and Sister Yukariko!"

"Yeah! I heard! A forbidden love that ended in a murder-suicide!"

"Did you also hear about Sugiuya-sensei? She got so drunk that she fell off a building!"

"Man, what's up with our teaching staff? They should really rethink their hiring policy!"

Yukino didn't believe the rumours. She knew the truth. She had been keeping watch on the other HiMEs with Diana. She knew about the man that was hunting them down.

And she was terrified.

This man had stood up to the HiMEs' special powers, and managed to get rid of three of them. Three that Yukino was aware of.

What kind of monster was he?

Yukino didn't know what to do. Who could she tell? Who would believe her? Would telling the others even do any good? To what lengths would this man go?

Would Haruka be in danger? Yukino knew she had to do something. This time she'd be the one to protect Haruka.

That night, she took action. She moved deep into the forest. Isolated, away from everyone else. She wasn't alone though. She had Diana with her. Some how, she knew he'd come for her. He was probably watching them all, waiting for the chance to strike.

But she'd be ready for him. Diana released her spores into the air and Yukino summoned her mirrors. She'd find where he was coming from, and when he got close enough, Diana would get him. She would capture him.

Her legs wouldn't stop shaking though. As Diana's spores searched the area, Yukino couldn't shake the feeling of terror knowing that he was out there, somewhere.

Then one of her mirrors went dead. Something had happened to the spore sending the video.

Yukino's blood ran cold.

Then she lost another, and another. How was this possible? Diana's spores were supposed to be cloaked, practically invisible to the naked eye.

Practically.

Yukino had Diana send out more spores. She had to find him. She had to know where he was coming from. The spores that had been destroyed were scattered around a wide area. How could an ordinary human cover such a large distance in such a short time? How could he hit small, nearly invisible, targets in the dead of night?

It should have been impossible, but it was happening.

Everything was still. Not even crickets were chirping. Yukino frantically looked around; all her mirrors were filled with static. Diana's tentacles were at the ready, prepared to strike out at anything that approached.

A few moments passed. Nothing. Yukino couldn't hold out any longer. She spun around and ran as fast as she could. Ran without paying attention to where she was going.

She ran right into something hard. She looked up and into the eyes of Golgo 13.

She didn't even have time to scream.

And then there were six.


	8. Akira Okuzaki

Akira Okuzaki had been following him since morning. When she first saw the large man, every fibre of her being told her that he was dangerous. Her training had been effective. His killing aura was unmistakable. It was steady, focused. It surrounded him like his finely tailored suit.

He had to be removed.

Akira wasn't sure if she was up to the task. This man was a professional. Even though Akira had been trained extensively in the ways of the shinobi, she was still young and inexperienced. She'd have to take this very slowly. She had to study him, his movements. Follow him to find the best opportunity.

She had to kill him.

She hid in the shadows, masking her presence in the darkness. Akira was confident in her skills. If the man knew he was being followed, he would have made moves to shake her.

He didn't.

He did little more than walk around town. He didn't seem to have any particular destination in mind. Occasionally he did some window shopping, looking at new suits in store windows. Sometimes he had ventured into the store. Akira slipped in after him unnoticed and kept watch. He tried on a few suits, but he never bought anything.

At lunch time, he made his way to a small outdoor café. There he met with some one else. He was a small, squirrely looking man with glasses. He chatted away happily while the larger man simply listened. Akira didn't dare venture close enough to hear their conversation. The small man then took out a case and slid it across the table. The large man opened it and checked the contents. The man's bulk blocked her view, so Akira couldn't tell what was inside it. The big guy closed the case and nodded slightly. The small guy beamed as the tall man reached into his pocket. He took out a thick envelope that Akira figured contained a wad of bills. She was proven correct as the squirrely guy opened the envelope and counted the money. Their business complete, the men parted ways. Akira wondered what was in the case her target was now carrying around, but it didn't matter. Once he was alone, she would strike.

The day wore on, but the man didn't do much of anything. He kept to crowded areas, never once letting his guard down. Perhaps he was getting a lay of the land for a job? Finding the best place to strike at whoever was his target.

When night fell, Akira knew she would have her chance soon. The crowds were thinning as everyone returned home for the night. The man didn't though. Instead he went to one of the town's night clubs. Peeking through the window, Akira saw that the club was more like a lounge. There wasn't any noisy partying, just people sitting in the smoky atmosphere, enjoying drinks and conversation. She saw her mark sitting with a woman. She was talking, but he didn't look too interested. Akira wondered if the woman was another of his business associates. When they went up the stairs into the upper level of the club together, Akira knew they were going to discuss their business privately. If the woman was that man's accomplice, Akira would need to remove her as well.

Akira climbed up to the roof. She removed the cover to the ventilation shaft and dropped inside. She landed soundlessly at the bottom and began crawling through the vents. She could still sense the man's aura, so she knew where she was going. When she heard the woman's cries, she wondered if their business had gone sour. She crawled at a faster pace. If he was preoccupied, it would be the perfect chance to strike.

When she peered into the room from which the cries originated, Akira saw that she had been mistaken. The woman was the one over the man.

Neither of them was wearing clothes.

Akira's face boiled over when she realised what was going on. The woman cried out in ecstasy as she rode the man, her hips pumping up and down furiously. Akira had been trained to be apathetic, to not let such sights affect her. However, for the briefest of moments, she pictured herself and Takumi in the same position.

Akira almost let out a gasp, but she forced it back. She couldn't give herself away. She crawled away from the world of adults as quickly as she could without making a sound. She made her way back out onto the roof, her hot face cooled down by the cold air. She told herself that she'd have to go through extra training later. She sat down cross-legged and began meditating. She needed to be calm if she was going to do what she set out to do.

About half an hour later, Akira sensed the man's aura on the move. He had finally finished his… 'business' and exited the club. The street now had a few drunks stumbling around, so she still couldn't make her move. Then the man decided to cut through an alley.

Now was her chance.

She summoned her element and dropped into the alley. Her ninja trained feet made no sound as she snuck him to the man's back, ready to slice his throat.

Unfortunately, Akira was unaware of the most important rule to remember when dealing with Golgo 13:

Don't stand behind him, if you value your life.

Akira was able to see his fist, but she wasn't able to react fast enough before it slammed into the side of her face. She was set flying and her back slammed into the wall. She tried to stand, but she was unable to.

She could feel his killing intent focused entirely on her.

And then there were five.


	9. Fumi Himeno

Fumi Himeno entered the abandoned warehouse. The old building was still littered with machinery. According to agents from the First District, the man she was pursuing had taken refuge there.

This man had been eliminating the HiMEs, so Mashiro Kazahana had ordered her maid to take action. They couldn't allow him to continue.

The only light in the building was the few rays of sunlight that spilled in through the cracks in the ceiling. Fumi caught the reflection of something out of the corner of her eye. She gracefully flipped behind a nearby machine. She heard the sound of metal on metal as the bullet hit the machine.

As she had expected, he was laying in wait for her. He didn't seem like the kind of man that you could track down so easily.

Unless he wanted you to.

Because of that shot, Fumi was aware of his general position. He had to be up on the walkway that ran along the upper part of the wall. Probably at the end furthest from her location.

Fumi peeked around the corner, but quickly pulled her head back as another shot whizzed past. She had still managed to get a glimpse of the layout. She was current at the end of a conveyer belt. Between her and the other end of the warehouse were several crates. They looked old and slightly rotten, so she doubted they would make adequate cover. They should help obscure his aim momentarily though. Fumi would have to rely on her own abilities to avoid getting hit.

She ran for it, zigzagging behind the boxes, not allow the man time to aim. When she reached the last crate, Fumi jumped on top of it, summoned her scythe, and then jumped again into the air. She saw him, down on one knee on the walkway, aiming his rifle up at her.

Golgo 13 pulled the trigger, but Fumi blocked the shot with the blade of her scythe. She then threw the weapon at him. He rolled out of the way, but the blade sliced the walkway. The damaged walkway could no longer hold his weight. The steel bent, sending Golgo to the floor below. He rolled as he landed, avoiding harm.

On her way down, Fumi grabbed her element. When she landed, Golgo was already aiming. Side stepped the shot, then rushed forward, slashing horizontally. Golgo jumped back, his tie being cut short. Golgo's foot landed on a steel pipe, which rolled out from under him. The large man fell backwards, his M16 shooting off into the air. His back slammed into a crate. The boards cracked and the gun went clattering across the floor.

"Looks like this is the end." Fumi smiled politely. "We will be having a nice long chat over some tea." Golgo just looked at her with his usual hard expression. There were no signs of defeat in his eyes.

The chain dangling from the crane finally gave way after being damaged by the M16 round. Fumi never noticed the large crate falling on her until it was too late.

And then there were four.


	10. Mikoto Minagi

Mikoto Minagi lay in the school yard, basking in the afternoon sun. Several cats were curled up around her. As usual, Mikoto's teacher was saying things she didn't understand, so she opted to skip out of class. All she could do was just laze around until school was over. Then she'd head back to the dorms to eagerly wait for Mai to prepare dinner.

Such was the life of a stray cat.

As she was wondering what would be on that night's menu, her feline friends bolted up to their feet. Their fur stood on end as they hissed.

"What's wrong?" Mikoto asked. She followed their eyes and saw him. He stood there at the edge of the forest. Mikoto's animal instincts told her all she needed to know.

That man was an enemy.

The wind carried the scent of his musky cologne to Mikoto's nose as she reached for Miroku. She took it from its bag and the man slipped into the forest. Mikoto bounded into the trees after him. She knew she had to eliminate him before he killed her.

The man moved deftly through the greenery, but Mikoto's fine tuned nose still had his scent.

It was easy to follow him.

Since Mikoto was more agile than he was, she quickly covered the distance. When she was in range, she swung Miroku back and prepared to strike. However, Miroku ended up embedded into a tree.

She didn't have enough room to swing properly.

Mikoto had to stop and free her sword. It took her a few moments, but she finally pulled it out. By then she had lost sight of the man.

But she could still smell him.

She followed her nose and went deeper into the woods. She found the source of the smell. She could see the man's shoulder sticking out from behind some trees. The suit's navy blue colour clearly stood out from the vibrant greens.

Mikoto charged, Miroku pointed straight forward. She impaled the tree and the man behind it.

Or so she thought. All that was on the end of her sword was a jacket that reeked of cologne.

Off to the side, covered in dirt and grass, lay Golgo 13. He lined up his shot, let out a breath and pulled the trigger.

And then there were three.


	11. Natsuki Kuga

Natsuki Kuga sped down the mountain road on her motorcycle; the very same road that her and her mother escaped down on that fateful night. The memories flooded back to her.

She never noticed the spike strip.

Her tires ruptured, sending the bike out of control. Natsuki leapt off the machine before it crashed into the side of the mountain. She rolled across the road and slammed into the guard rail. Her bike burst into flames.

Natsuki shakily got to her feet and whipped off her helmet. "Damn it." She cursed. Her body was sore, but she didn't think she took any serious injury. She limped back to where she had come from, wondering what blew her tires. When she saw the strip, she became alert. She scanned her surroundings but saw nothing other than her blazing bike.

She turned when she heard the footsteps. Standing several feet away from her was a large man in a suit. Light from the flames flickered across his face. Natsuki recognised him.

Those with any sort of involvement in the underworld knew of the A+ sniper and hitman for hire. The man said to make the impossible, possible.

Golgo 13.

Natsuki heard rumours that the man was in the area. She never imagined that she'd be his target. Did the First District decide to get rid of her? Had she dug too deep? No, those people wouldn't get rid of a HiME. Natsuki figured the only people who would have the kind of money to hire Golgo would be the Searrs Foundation. Pay back for their botched take over.

Natsuki knew Golgo 13 was a master of fire arms. He wasn't going to snipe her. If he was, she'd be dead already. He undoubtedly had information on her, so he must be aware of her powers. Did he want to challenge her to a duel with pistols?

There was no where for Natsuki to take cover. She was in the middle of the road, so trying to dive off the cliff wasn't an option. He'd take her out before she reached it. Summoning Duran was out of the question. The metal wolf wouldn't appear fast enough.

It would all came down to who could draw faster. Golgo 13's draw speed was legendary. Natsuki was doubtful she could match it, but she wouldn't give up. It was do or die.

Both of them stood with their arms at their side. They held each others eyes for moments on end. When a small rock fell from the ledge and clattered onto the road, Natsuki summoned her element.

She was too slow.

Natsuki felt the hot, searing pain as the bullet entered her chest. She coughed up the blood that filled her mouth and her legs collapsed out from under her. She could feel her life draining out of her and spilling onto the asphalt. She turned her head and took one last look at the sea that had claimed her mother.

And then there were two.


	12. Shizuru Fujino

Shizuru Fujino sat on the porch of her Japanese style mansion, sipping her tea. She wore a kimono and stared up at the stars. It was a lovely night.

"You know it's rude to enter other people's property uninvited." She said calmly, taking another sip. "I could have you thrown out." She smiled at the man who emerged from the darkness of the woods. "Now, what can I do for you this fine evening?"

The man said nothing.

"Would you care for some tea at least?" Shizuru asked, a gentle smile still on her face.

The man said nothing.

"My, my, how am I suppose to know what you want if you won't say anything?"

The man reached into his pant pocket and took out a small item. He tossed it across the yard and it landed at Shizuru's feet.

It was a cell phone.

Shizuru picked it up and recognised it immediately. It was _her_ cell phone.

Shizuru got up, still smiling serenely. She began walking towards the man, her pace quickening with every step.

"You… What…. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO NATSUKI?!" Shizuru cried, her calm expression replaced by one of rage. Shizuru summoned her element, but the man had yet to move. "Answer me."

The man said nothing.

"ANSWER ME."

The man said nothing.

Shizuru laughed. "I guess I'm going to have to beat it out of you. KIYOHIME!" The large squid like creature materialized behind her. "You can tear off a limb or two, but don't kill him until he talks."

One of the snake headed tentacles shot out. The man jumped back and withdrew his gun. The snakes fangs went into the ground, and he fired a few rounds into its head. The bullets merely bounced off.

"Don't think that little pee shooter can hurt my Child." Shizuru laughed. "Now, if you tell me where Natsuki is, I'll let you die painlessly. But if you've done anything to hurt her…" Shizuru smiled. "Hell will be a release."

The man said nothing and ran back into the forest.

"Don't think I'll let you get away. Snakes just love hunting mice."

A snake head followed after the man, mouth ready to bite.

An explosion was heard and Kiyohime jerked back its limb. The snake's head had been blown off.

The man emerged from the forest once again. There stood Golgo 13 with a Stinger Missile launcher resting on his shoulder.

"I see you've brought some more toys." Shizuru smirked. "You men, always overcompensating."

Golgo silently loaded another missile into the launcher. He aimed directly at Shizuru and fired. Two of Kiyohime's tentacles formed a wall in front of their master. The missile hit, taking a large chunk out of the tentacles, making them useless. When Shizuru's field of vision was clear again, she didn't see Golgo anymore.

"Hiding again are you? Sorry, but I'm really not in the mood for hide-and-go-seek." Shizuru sneered. "I wonder just how many of those missiles you have. Will you run out before you kill me, or will Kiyohime catch you before you can reload?"

The answer came in the form of another stinger, which slammed into the main part of Kiyohime's body. The beast let out a shriek as half of its body was scorched. A large chunk of armour was gone.

"Curse you!" Shizuru scowled. She intently watched the bushes, looking for any sign of where he'd strike next. There was moment to her right. "I have you now!" Shizuru thrust her naginata towards the bush. The blade extended and shot into the woods. Shizuru could feel it sink into flesh. A sickening squish echoed through the night. "My, whatever am I to do if I accidentally killed him?" She wondered as she pulled back her weapon.

Shizuru pulled out a body, but it wasn't of a man. It was a woman. Her blue haired spilled onto the ground; the naginata blade with embedded deep within her chest.

Shizuru froze. Her element fell to the ground and vanished, as did her Child. Shizuru stiffly made her way over to the corpse. "No… it can't be…" Shizuru knelt down and brushed the hair out of the dead girl's face. There was no question.

"Nat… suki…" Shizuru cradled Natsuki's still form in her arms. "No… it can't… I… No! Natsuki! Say something! NATSUKI!"

The dead girl didn't respond.

Shizuru noticed that Natsuki's hands and feet were bound. The man had only captured her… yet Shizuru…

"What have I done?!" Shizuru wailed. "I never meant for this to happen! I… I… I killed Natsuki!" Her eyes filled with tears, Shizuru barely registered Golgo's presence. She looked at him with dead eyes as he aimed a Stinger at her.

"Go on, do it. My only regret is that I won't be going to the same place she is..."

Golgo pulled the trigger.

And then there was one.


	13. Mai Tokiha

Mai Tokiha sat on a bench in the school courtyard. It was vacant. Due to the rash of disappearances and deaths, most of the student body had been sent home.

Mai couldn't shake her feeling of dread. Several of those who disappeared had been her fellow HiMEs. Mai tried to question the Director about it, but she was nowhere to be found either. She had no idea what was going on.

Mai was scared. She didn't want to be alone. She had called for the one person she would feel safe around.

When she heard foot steps, she stood up and turned around expectantly.

"Ta…" She started. But the one who approached her wasn't who she was waiting for.

It was Golgo 13.

He wasted no time in drawing his gun. This was his last target.

"Hey, wait a…" Mai said as she backed away. Two things happened at once. Golgo pulled the trigger and Mai tripped over the bench. The bullet flew clear over Mai's head.

'He's… he's really shooting at me!' She thought. Golgo lowered his aim and fired again. Mai brought her arms up to defend herself. Her elements materialized automatically and the bullet hit a wall of flame. It melted into a little puddle of lead.

Golgo fired a few more shots, but to the same effect.

"W… Why are you doing this?" Mai asked. "I didn't do anything to you! Please stop this!"

Golgo didn't respond. He just emptied his magazine into Mai's barrier. When he ejected the spent magazine, Mai made a break for it. She began flying away. Golgo pulled out a new magazine and loaded his gun. He took aim and fired. The bullet hit the flames, however it continued through. It hit the ring around Mai's left ankle. The ring broke, causing Mai to lose her balance and fall to the ground with a scream.

The heat resistant bullets Dave had made for him were doing their job.

Mai looked back at Golgo, disbelief and fear in her eyes. "This… why is this happening…" Golgo took aim and Mai closed her eyes tight, preparing to meet her end.

"TOKIHA!" Came a shout as Golgo pulled the trigger. Mai could feel some one collide into her. She opened her eyes and saw Yuichi Tate on top of her.

"Tate!" She gasped in surprise. He wasted no time in grabbing her hand, pulling her up and running for a nearby tree. Mai could hear several more gunshots as they ran. They made it behind the tree.

"Who the hell is that guy?" Tate panted. "Why is he after you?"

"I don't know!" Mai said. "He just came out and started shooting at me!" Then she saw the blood. "Tate! You're bleeding!"

Tate grabbed his bloody shoulder and winced. "Yeah, I got hit. Hurts like hell." Tate risked a glance around the tree. Golgo was slowly walking towards them, re-loading his gun. "Listen, I'll distract him while you get away."

"What? If you do that, you'll be…"

"Never mind that! Just go when I tell you!"

"No! He's only after me! Just go and save yourself!"

"You idiot! What kind of man would just run and leave the girl he loves behind to die!" Tate blurted out. Mai was taken aback.

"Wha… What did you just say?"

"… That's the way it is..." Tate looked away. "So just run when I tell you to!"

"But!"

Tate heard the footsteps only a few feet away from the tree. "Just go!" Tate pushed her back as he jumped out at Golgo. Golgo brought his arm back and swatted Tate away. Tate slammed into the ground and Golgo aimed his gun at him.

On impulse, Mai leapt towards Tate, her remaining ankle ring accelerating her. When she was between the two men, Mai shot a burst of flame. It hit Golgo's gun, melting the barrel. Golgo dropped the ruined weapon. Tate strained to look up.

"I told you to run!"

"Shut up!" Mai cried. She knelt down and took Tate into her arms. He could see the tears streaming down her face. "No woman would run away and leave the guy she loves behind to die either!"

"Mai…"

They had no time to savour the moment as they saw Golgo reach into his coat pocket. Mai and Tate embraced, ready to meet death together.

Golgo withdrew a vibrating cell phone.

He flipped it open and held it to his ear.

"_Ah, Mr. Tougo. I'm glad I caught you."_ Came John Smith's voice. _"I'm afraid there's been a change of plans. You see, we've recently acquired a new business partner and he requests that at least one of the girls be left alive for his purposes. So I need you to cancel the hit on the final target. I hope you understand. Don't worry though. We intend to pay you the fee in full. It's been a pleasure doing business with you."_

Golgo hung up and put the phone back into his pocket. He turned around and walked away.

The two teens, still holding each other, watched him go.

They had no idea how lucky they really where.

Hours later, Duke Tougo, aka Golgo 13, was on a plane, heading towards his next job.

The End.

* * *

This fic was written for my buddy Hildebrant. The fandom's love of yuri and hatred of men (specifically Tate) have left him filled with murderous rage, so I wrote this to sate his blood lust. I'd never write something like this otherwise. I hope he can finally let go and move onto bigger and better things.

I myself have no ill will towards any of the characters (well, maybe Shizuru). My favourites are Midori, Akira, Natsuki, and Mai, so it was a little tough writing their chapters (except for Mai's). But I couldn't save them all because Golgo 13 is not a man that fails a job. Mai was originally going to meet her end too, with only Tate surviving, but I realised that Golgo will listen to whatever his client says. Added to the fact that Smith is seen in league with the Obsidian Lord made for a reasonable premise for him to call off the hit.

What surprised me the most about this experience is how well received this fic was! As mentioned before, this was written solely for Hildebrant, so I didn't expect anyone else to like it, especially since I killed mostly everyone off! Thank you all for your support!


End file.
